


when castiel heals him, dean feels warm

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Castiel Heals Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, inspired by that s15e8 moment where dean and cas come THIS close to holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Dean closes his eyes at the pulse of Castiel’s grace in his skin, tendrils wrapping around his soul, tying him and the angel together. Heat flickers in his stomach when Castiel pulls his fingers away and their eyes meet. A small flame unfolds, widens inside his chest, a breath he wants to take but which stays trapped inside his lungs. A beat of a moment between them before they are turning away.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	when castiel heals him, dean feels warm

When Castiel heals him, Dean feels warm. 

First, the simple press of two fingers against his forehead, then, warmth pouring outward, rushing through his veins, heating him from the inside. Torn skin knitting back together, warmth enveloping the pain until it dissipates. 

Dean closes his eyes at the pulse of Castiel’s grace in his skin, tendrils wrapping around his soul, tying him and the angel together. Heat flickers in his stomach when Castiel pulls his fingers away and their eyes meet. A small flame unfolds, widens inside his chest, a breath he wants to take but which stays trapped inside his lungs. A beat of a moment between them before they are turning away. 

He wants to clutch Castiel to himself, wants bare skin against bare skin, wants to feel warmth radiate from Castiel’s body, seep into his own.

When he feels he has let Castiel down—often—when he feels he isn’t good enough for him, he refuses to let Castiel heal him. Castiel gives so much of himself and Dean wants to reach out, reciprocate, offer something in return. What does he have to give? 

But he can never resist for long. Castiel insists and he gives in, stops clutching a gash along his arm and holds the wound out, watches Castiel hover his hand over the ragged skin, watches Castiel’s face furrow in concentration. And all Dean has to give is himself, inadequate as it seems. 

Even after Castiel pulls his hand away, Dean feels the traces of his grace—shimmering heat in his veins—then the warmth ebbs, and he feels more stark and empty than before.

A long, tiring hunt. A vengeful ghost, defeated. Broken glass crunches under Dean’s boots and his heart beats in his palm. He looks down at his hand where a thin, burning line crosses from wrist to fingers, deep red dripping to the ground. 

He feels Castiel stand at his side. Wordlessly, Dean holds his injured hand out, palm up, and wordlessly, Castiel extends his hand to hover over Dean’s. Their hands are a mere breath apart as light floods from Castiel’s palm, and the warmth is instantaneous. Pooling in Dean’s palm, wrapping around his wrist, trailing up to his elbow.

The small flame in his chest sparks suddenly fierce and fiery when Castiel’s fingers, then the heel of his palm, brush against Dean’s own.

The glow of Castiel’s grace fades, only a bloody trail left behind on Dean’s palm. They stay still for a moment, silent, their hands still apart, then Dean lifts his hand to meet Castiel’s, slides his hand to interlock their fingers together. 

He exhales when Castiel squeezes his hand in reciprocation. Warm, secure, like he knew it would feel. Not the airy, graceful warmth flowing over his skin, not the shifting, ebbing warmth in his veins, but a secure, solid, physical warmth. 

He stares at their hands slotted together, then looks up to see Castiel watching him, smiling. Dean returns the smile, clutches his hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this lil fic :) I'd love to hear your comments, and you can always check out my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
